deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mistertrouble189
Welcome to my talk page! Please leave a message by clicking on "Leave message" at top of the screen or leave one by editing this talk page. However, leave your message at the bottom of the page, not the top! Please try to use correct grammar and spelling so I can understand you =) Also, if you are replying to me and we are already in a discussion, please post it under that section to which the reply relates to. If it is a new topic, create a new section. Let's be organized here. Thank you! To see past messages, check out the archive. Great Work! Wow, you sure know alot about Dead Rising, I can see your dedicated to this Wiki! :) I can't wait for Dead Rising 2! :) Just want to say great job on the wiki. I'm not sure who the originator was but to you I give kudos. Hefe 16:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) 20 different models? You and ciwey sure are able to dig up a lot of information, my latest "wow how did they find this out" came with this edit: *http://deadrising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zombies&diff=28156&oldid=27135 How do you know there are 20 models for the zombies? Thanks. Anno1404 00:06, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Brown Jo You probably already realize this but your "brown" Jo picture isn't showing up.--TheConvictsSUCK 19:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Information to update Thought you maybe interested in my newest finds: * User_talk:Frank-West#son_of_a... Anno1404 23:22, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Wii outfits Since you're the only person on this wiki I know has played the Wii version, could you maybe upload a picture of the apocalypse Frank outfit? If not, that's fine. It's pretty hard to unlock.--TheConvictsSUCK 00:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) It's OK.--TheConvictsSUCK 02:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) DRCZ psychos What did you add to the DRCZ psychos section? I can't find it.--TheConvictsSUCK 07:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Mixed Juice You're one of the only people I know that has played Chop till you drop, and I wanted to know if the information on different Mega Man suits on that page is real. Can you please confirm it? CrackLawliet 03:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Then we should erase the information there until it's confirmed because I searched on youtube and couldn't find any videos of the player turning into any Star Force Mega Man CrackLawliet 20:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Cropping watermarks and attribution Although I have noticed you have cropped watermarks before, I just noticed that the only watermarks that are consistently cropped out are the photos I took, whereas gamespot's etc. is not. In addition, please remember to attribute the pictures. Thanks. Anno1404 05:22, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Shinji and Yuu Yeah, i've beat the game three times--TheConvictsSUCK 20:46, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dengarde ...Wait, wha? Dengarde 01:06, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :OH! Oh, for a second I thought you were promoting me to admin, for a minute. I was like "Wait, what? Their standards can't be THAT low >_>". Haha, well, I'm honored none-the-less! Thanks! Dengarde 01:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : I did it. =j - Ash Crimson 04:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I just realized something... Hehehe...MisterTrouble.... Hehehehe....Mr. T....Pity da foo'! Dengarde 20:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :...That is one big ass cupcake. Is it real? Dengarde 21:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Devoted Congrats on getting Devoted! I was actually waiting for you to get it so I could see the next one. Looks hard :S CrackLawliet 03:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Sun Characters Hey, I don't mean to dampen your enthusiam, Mr.T, but do we really need a page for every single character in DR:Sun? I Really don't see the need for Nurse, Mr. Goto, or Takahashi's Girlfriend, nor Doctor, Skinny Thug, Overweight Thug, and Honda, which you seem to intend to make, since they serve very minor roles in the series. At best, We could probably list them on the Zombrex: Dead Rising Sun page, but they don't really warrant their own articles. Dengarde 22:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :By that logic, you could make an article to someone who only has a single line. think there should only be character articles for those who have a significant role in the series, so far just George, Shin, Mary, and Takahashi. Those four would we could cirtainly write enough about to warrant an article about them. The for the others who only have a small role, there would only be about one or two lines of text. For example, in Nurse, theres only a small about of text that's actually unique to her, everything else is just re-stating whats already been said in Mary. She's pretty much just an extra too, since she doesn't really have much significance. If they really need to be mentioned, we can do so on the Zombrex: Dead Rising Sun page. Dengarde 01:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::So you'd give a page to a guy who's only line is "Oh my god" or something of the sort? I agree what these characters shouldn't be ignored, but that's why I'm suggesting that we mention them on the Zombrex: Dead Rising Sun page instead, since there not enough info to give them their own articles. I know we're a wiki and should cover as much as possible, but we should also do it in as little space as possible in order to minimize the searching/traveling a user has to do to get to it. For example: We could make a page for every article of Clothing, but to someone who would want to just get some quick info to get the Clothes Horse achivement, having to go to a different page every time would be quite annoying. We should only have a seperate page for something if there is enough unique info to warrant it.Dengarde 01:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Glad we could reach an agreement :) Dengarde 04:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::: I see no reason not to have separate articles for each character.. We're a wiki and we're supposed to provide as much coverage about our Dead Rising as we can. We have articles for characters who die within the first minute of DR, so why shouldn't we have a page for the characters in DRsun? I don't see any harm in it having separate articles, but if more people are against the idea I guess it's fine. - `Ash Crimson 22:03, August 14, 2010 (UTC) *We can always restore the character pages if we want. --Mistertrouble189 03:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) DR RPG Yo Trouble, why havent you joined us over in the RPG? Sure it's consuming most of the peoples times (XD) but we're doing great so far. CrackLawliet 04:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC) TioD Blog posts I thought I said I would do it later this week. STOP STEALING MY THUNDAAAAAHHHH. ...Sorry. Just saw Scott Pilgrim :P Dengarde 05:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, will do. You know which images are already on the site? Chances are I might miss some. Dengarde 05:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::It only does that for same file names, it can't tell whether the images are exactly the same though. Well I'll just look in the image categories for anything that could potentially be on the sire already. Also thinking of adding Category:Tape it or Die Images, if that's okay with you. Dengarde 06:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) added slapper happerday pic to the other psychopath page I noticed that it's alittle hard for some people to find him on this site,so i added his pic to the other psychopath page but i didn't add much of a description and i kind of screwed up by not putting the right frame format.it looks unoragnized "sorry". just thought you might want to know so maybe you could fix it up. Your doing a fantastic job with this site! keep me posted bro.. mkosack@yahoo.com Ban Ban that a****** who called me babe on my talkpage, he's f****** stalking me. he's creepy. That's a pretty dumb reason to ban some one to be honest VaultGuru 23:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC) how do you... make pages?--TheConvictsSUCK 23:42, August 20, 2010 (UTC) BUT Dude, all characters have horrible AI. I don't think that's neccesary.--TheConvictsSUCK 03:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'll see, though it will take a while.--TheConvictsSUCK 03:21, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Rachel and Jolie do it too. And I'm pretty sure some of the other girls whose timelines don't normally coincide with the cult's appearance timeframe also go for the cultists if you keep them alive until then. So yeah, I'm on the "it's not necessary" train about this. --Ciwey 05:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Jolie runs into cultists once getting her to paradise plaza, you don't see her run into cultists in entrance plaza because of the snipers. and rachel doesn't have an option but to follow Jolie which means if jolie runs into cultists she and rachel will likely die.KSRKarensarahrocks Charlie Six Okay, Mister, rather then reverting all your edits saying the exact same thing, I'm just gonna say here that Chairlie Six (Or Siks) is actually military code, not a name. Dengarde 07:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's possible, but we don't even know if it was that soldier they were refering to. The ICAO spelling alphabet could actually be used to refer to anything. For all we know, Charlie Siks was the name of the entire group that was at Still Creek, or in Vegas, perhaps. Dengarde 07:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Two Things Ah....Sorry. Guess I kinda got obsessed with all this Case Zero stull that I forgot all about TioD. I'm gonna finish that right now. As for the last names: About 18 minutes in. Dengarde 05:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Link to video/preview about those new survivors, please?--TheConvictsSUCK 21:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) When? When should we post their deaths? At release? It's fine that you took it off, just wondering.--TheConvictsSUCK 02:24, August 25, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'll remember to not put ANY deaths before release. Oh, and by release, do we mean, like, October 2nd, since most of us DR addicts will have finished at about that date? I'd think some people would be mad pissed if they found out the conclusion on release day when they just stumbled upon the wiki. I think we should wait about three days.--TheConvictsSUCK 02:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) DR2 for PC Dunno. I'll probably be getting the 360 version once it comes out, but seeing as we don't even know when the release date for the PC version is, it's hard to say. I'd estimate that somewhere along the line I'll be picking it up for screenshots/playing in college, but I honestly don't have much of an idea right now. --Ciwey 07:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hm, looks like it's up for pre-order on the Steam website now... I'm incredibly intrigued, but then again I need to figure out how Steam works, seeing as I've never used it before... --Ciwey 12:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yo Trouble! Did ya know that on the list of survivors in Fortune City Disaster, many of them are shown as Psychopaths? Chuck And Katey Are the only green ones (sane survivors), rest of the living ones are Orange (Psychopaths) even Stacey? Just to inform ya. Alta1r 13:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) And an other thing man, its about the Fire Sword. Can you rename/remove it? There is a fire sword, but it has the name of Infernal Arms instead. Alta1r 21:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) You'll be delighted... A whopping 20 minute video of the beginning of Dead Rising 2. Some spoilers there, but nothing we don't already know. http://gameinformer.com/b/news/archive/201...gins-again.aspx --Ciwey 18:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :My bad. Here you go. http://gameinformer.com/b/news/archive/2010/08/27/see-how-the-zombie-apocalypse-begins-again.aspx --Ciwey 18:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Actually its nearly an hour now, they edited it. Lolzernator 17:52, August 28, 2010 (UTC) : RE: talk-Wonderland Plaza What do you mean? I was seeing if anyone agrees with me. Achievement thing I'm thinking about creating a new set of achievements that would encourage (I guess) people to edit specific articles.. like the Odd Jobs and Second Amendments ones. Maybe a limited edition achievement set would get people to clean up those sections. Once they look good I can disable the achievements for those pages. What do you think? - Ash Crimson 17:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that sounds good. You think we should announce it in the news box so people hear about it? - Ash Crimson 22:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :: I set it up so that you earn achievements for editing the DR weapon pages and the Odd jobs pages. I guess if this works out we can add achievements for the second amendment pages. I also went ahead and added a blog post to the news box.. sorry I didn't even wait for your answer. =\- Ash Crimson 23:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ...Huh. I didn't know this was possible. Apparently, the wiki is able to tell if there's doubles of images based on each images hash values. Doesn't warn me about uploading though >_> Sooo, Long story short, I ended up uploading a duplicate onto the wiki. You mind deleting it? It's right here: File:BlogImage_011.jpg Sorry to bug you. Dengarde 05:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hello! Hi and sorry for the mistake it wont happen again :) also i have been on this wiki for at least a month now so i am not what you would call new but i am still learning a lot about editing properly If you get a chance Check out my most recent post in the DR Wiki forum. I received a surprising reply from the guy at the other wikia. Hefe 16:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Cool. Just figured that his Case Zero Walkthough would be good. Anyway we could external link it? That way, we wouldn't need to move it here and it might provide more traffic to both sites. i'm a newbie at wikia editing and I don't want to presume. The Admins, after all, are the "gods". :) Hefe 17:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) 1000 Edits! Hey Mistertrouble. I made my 1000th edit today. A pretty good milestone. MagcargoMan 00:21, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alice I think it's this video. Not sure though. --Ciwey 06:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yo wassap! Yo Wazzap Your so lucky that you have plenty of badges unlike me :P I've decided... That i'm not going to be on the wiki until release. Talk to you on the 28th! -- TheConvictsSUCK 21:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Three things: 1) We need two new colors for the Case:West templates, and since only the admins can change them, I suggest #8B4513 and #FF7F24. I don't know why, but Case West just says "Brawn" to me. Graphic Designer talking I guess. 2) Since we need to add Case West to the side bar anyways, Might I also suggest adding Ray Sullivan to the DR2 Characters, since he seems to be a main? Also, I noticed that Russell Barnaby is missing from the bar too. 3) Is there a limit on how many images can go on one page? Becase I tried to complete the TioD Archives today and it won't let me add any more images. If there are, I'll divide the archives by months. And yes, I'm still doing them. Heh, I take forever I know, sometimes I just need to be poked, I guess. Dengarde 12:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, the images go into the editor just fine. They dissapear when I preview, submit, OR chance to Source coding. And I've been editing the single sections too, instead of the whole page, easier that way. Well I'll try again tonight, as soon as this god-awful headache goes away. Also, Thanks for changing the side links! Also Also, Alright, I'll ask Ash, she's the one who did it the last time soo when Sun first came out. Dengarde 19:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Screencaps I said I would if I had already recorded it. My recording process required I record to DVD's and rip them to my hard drive, and those DVD's are expensive. Plus I didn't record any good shots of what you wanted on that page. Also: It's be in Standard definition anyways. Honestly, You're better off waiting for Anno, but I can problebly do it once I finish my current projects and find the time. (Last semester in College, Might not be able to do it for a while). So...yeah. Ill try later on, but you 're better off waiting for Anno. Dengarde 15:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I couldn't be of more help on that. Like I said, I'll so some screencaps if I have the time and resources later. And, I'll be getting the PC version eventually (Waiting for STEAM to have a sale), so then I'll DEFFINATLY be able to help. Wow. I feel dirty. I have the Xbox Zombrex edition AND the PS3 High Stakes edition paid off, and I'll be getting the PC version too. I'm a consumer whore :( Dengarde 18:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Blog comments As far as I know they can't.. I have no idea why that's happening. =\ We should ask JoePlay. You think there's any way to restore them? - Ash Crimson 17:51, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : I'll ask him if he knows what's going on. When did the rest of the comments start disappearing? - Ash Crimson 17:56, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh.. I first noticed it happening on DynasticAnthony's blog. Maybe it's just a weird glitch? I just commented on a blog and the comment did show up.. but it'll probably disappear in a couple of minutes. =\ - Ash Crimson 18:02, September 16, 2010 (UTC) photo yo how do i change my photo Other wiki photos Umm, hey, just thought you should know. Doucetth uploaded many pictures from the other wiki without the guy's permission. Could you please delete these? Sumtaedium 22:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Heyy Should we delete these new pages this guy made? I don't even know if there are weapons with those names >,> - Ash Crimson 03:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : I'm impatient and did it anyway. If you object, go ahead and restore them. - Ash Crimson 03:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Just a thought... It's probably about time to put the main page, the DR2 page, and all the pages with main characters and such under protection. People who torrented the game or got it early will be playing and might post spoilers... and we want to avoid that until, like, a couple days (or even a week) after release. --Ciwey 13:30, September 18, 2010 (UTC) The game has been leaked: http://www.deadrising2.net/forums/index.php?s=c66db748bbe99b2e41f6701e66d321ee&showtopic=2645 Can we please protect the pages now? There's gonna be all sorts of spoilers coming in. Sumtaedium 19:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) You might want to protect the general psycopaht page and the Missions page. Sumtaedium 19:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) No prob. I posted it under the assumption that no-body with a brain would come to a wiki anyway if they didn't want to be spoiled at this point, and just posted it for those who wanted it. I wasn't going to many any significant edits myself, I was just going to name some of the nameless survivors. None-the-less though, I respect your decision. Dengarde 20:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) WTF Guys. Were a wiki. It says right on the main page that there'll be spoilers! C'mon. I don't think we should protect all those pages, let people contribute and put in spoilers. But... You guys have already decided. I just don't think we should avoid spoilers. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 20:15, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I say we put up names for the survivors with only surrogate names so far, at least. Like the playboy bunny. Sumtaedium 20:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC)\ I agree with Frank, we shouldn't avoid spoilers. Nickjaro 20:23, September 18, 2010 (UTC)